Bleeding Scratch
by SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: His mind recreated by the entity Which inhabits the Dark Place... Alan Wake, a once famous writer, falls into shadows and into the insanity that threatens to kill him at every breath taken. When Thomas Zane spoke to him as a beacon of hope, little did he know that these words would turn into his worst nightmare, that Who would force him to succumb to his pain... Mr. Scratch.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the first Alan Wake game, where Mr. Scratch finally leaves the Dark Place and enters Alan's old reality. Since AN never really happened (It's a spin off), this would be the direct sequel to the game. I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

His name is Alan Wake.

He used to be a writer.

It has been two years since this sculptor of words acted against forces incomprehensible to mankind. It has been two years since the writer sacrificed himself to save his wife at a too expensive cost. Since then, he is trapped in the Dark Place, home to the darkness which lives under Cauldron Lake.

Very few believe in his survival. In fact, only one individual does: Barry Wheeler, Alan's best friend and agent. He saw the Darkness take shape, he saw the darkness attack Bright Falls and he knew what Alan was dealing with before he disappeared. But he was one of the very few; not even Alice remembered what had happened back in the Dark Place. She had had constant nightmares during weeks, but it was as if her memories were fading... Ou perhaps that's what Alan wanted to happen. Perhaps he _made_ it happen.

Barry knew that Alan would not mind being remembered; all he ever wanted was to keep the ones he loved safe and he would have gladly allowed Alice's awfull memories to disappear from her mind. Or at least he would have tried... He was a good man. He was calm, lovely, caring and charming... But Barry also remembered how he had become unstable after publishing his latest book, "The Sudden Stop", and knew that this fragility motivated the Darkness to control him. Now, he was gone.

Now, he found himself in the fields of this evil existence, close to what was left of Barbara, close to Thomas Zane... Alan Wake found himself in the Dark Place.

And it was there, in this exact same place, where Mr. Scratch was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Alan opened his eyes, trembling. The Darkness swirled around him.

He sat up, rubbing his face with sweaty hands. He had had another nightmare and, like all of his nightmares, this one left him scars. He stared down at his arm only to see a long bleeding scratch. He received it after being attacked by an incredibly fast and inappropriate Taken... Just to remember that he wasn't really dreaming.

Zane warned him many times about the power that this fields had in shaping the mind of those who were under its control. The poet learned to deal with it, staying always sane and conscious of his actions. But the novelist was still an apprentice in this and he was often separated from his conscious side, having to fight in order to return to the cabin and save himself.

But his latest dreams had brought him serious consequences related to his physical well being. He felt exhausted and many times lost consciousness while under a Safe Haven at the risk of running out of light and being killed. But he could not avoid it. Before, the dark frightened him and hurt him, but he had been strong enough to fight against It. Now, It had become so intimidating that it was about to have him writing again... With evil intents.

He look around, scared; the Darkness still moved around, but in a way it had never done before. It seemed... It seemed to be taking shape.

Soon enough, he recognized who was before him.

"_Don't mind him",_ Zane had said, _"He's Mr. Scratch. Your friends will meet him when you're gone." _

The thing that looks like him approached. This thing walked with confidence, an attractive smile playing on his lips. Alan gulped; there was something about him that terrified him.

"Hello, friend!" Greeted the one called by Zane as Mr. Scratch. Alan shivered: It was the first time the thing talked to him. "How are you doing?"

For a few seconds, Alan was silent, undecided whether to respond or not. Who was that man, anyway?_ What_ was he?

"I... What do you want?" He asked, feeling weak. He had been right: Something besides the known dark entities had touched him and was taking his life force. And whatever that was, it emanated from the human form before him.

"Zane says the time has come" It said, grinning from ear to ear. "I shall replace you in the real world while you perish"

"Perish?!" This time, a shiver ran through his body, the horror making his heart beat strongly against his chest "Am I... Am I dying?" Of course he was, he answered to himself. That was why he felt so exhausted, so depressed, so-

"Oh, no, no, not that!" Said Scratch, putting his hands in his pockets. "Not yet" And smiled.

Alan gulped again, standing up and staring into the man's dark eyes. He felt as if staring at a mirror; the man had his eyes, his hair, his lips... But something in him felt wrong. It was as if he was...

Bleeding.

"Where is Zane?"

"You may talk to him later. I do not have much time left"

"Why? Why replace me? Why can't I go back myself?"

"You are not ready to return" The specter said, his voice suddenly bringing tranquility to the place. "When you are, perhaps you return, perhaps not"

Alan wanted to go against him, to ask why; but he realized he hadn't received any answer to any of his questions and went silent. It would be pointless.

"I must go now. Remember, Al; If you enter the sea and don't learn how to swin, you can do nothing but to drown" and turned around, his hands in his pockets.

"What? I... I don't understand!"

"I will take care of things, Al..." He said as he left, confident, charming "I will take care of everything until you're ready"

"Of everything? But I... Alice- They will ask about me! What are you going to tell them?"

In response, the man turned to him and smiled with closed lips.

"I am you, my friend" Mr. Scratch said "There will be nothing to ask"

When that which looked like his reflection moved away, Alan could swear he was laughing, proud, satisfied... And when he who was born from madness disappeared shrouded in shadows, Alan realized.

He was bleeding darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan Wake walked as fast as he managed to, fighting the pain in his body and mind, fighting the desperate desire to give up. But he would not allow himself to. To escape the Dark Place had been way more painful than he thought it would be and he certainly did not intend to return. He needed to find his way back home.

Tripping over his own feet, Alan spotted a pay phone a few yards away and rushed. Somehow, he knew he had money in his pocket and could afford the call. That would be necessary; his memory was fuzzy but for some reason a cell phone number appeared to him fresh in his mind. Without thinking twice, he dialed and leaned on the gadget to stand upright, tired.

Barry Wheeler was sleeping when he got the call. Almost falling out of bed, he looked at his watch: It was 5 AM. He could have simply ignored the call and gone back to sleep, but something made him get up. He picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"B-Barry..."

"Hello?!"

"I-It's me... A...lan..."

"Al?!" Barry could barely contain himself. Eyes wide, he sat up wide awake, trying to recover from the shock. That voice... That voice was definitely Alan's, his friend, his best friend, gone for two years! But that could not be... Alan... Alan was dead, wasn't he?

No, he knew he wasn't. He was the only one who believed he was alive, he knew it.

Still...

"B-Barry...?" Alan asked, his voice a mere whisper. He could not stand up; to simply hold the phone was hard and his vision failed him "I-I n-need y-"

"Al? Al? Al, where are you? What happened?" Desperate, car keys already in hand, Barry was confronted by silence. He held his breath, trying to hear something, anything, until to his relief he heard a pained sigh in the background; that meant Alan was still conscious.

"Near... Near Oh Deer Diner. H-He..."

"I'm getting there! Stay in the light, I'm on my way!" He said and hung up the phone, running to the car. He did not know how much the could handle, only that it wouldn't be for too long. He needed to act fast!

Across the line, Alan Wake closed his eyes tight, a sudden and acute headache writhing him inside out. Unable to stand up, he slowly fell to his knees, leaning loosely against the phone. He was bleeding. The last thing he remembered was a man identical to him, dissapearing amid the shadows... And then he found himself in the middle of the road, near the entrance to Bright Falls. His clothes were torn and soaked with rain and blood oozed from his arm. But, unlike when he was in the Dark Place, his ideas were now clear... And all of these were restricted to asking for help.

Now he was under the protection of the pay phone, exhausted, just waiting for Barry to come fast enough. In his subconscious, he knew he shouldn't be here; someone or something had brought him and he had enough motives to be suspicious of the one whose name was not often pronounced. The one whose look was his. The one whose shadows enveloped his existence and was called Mr. Scratch.

* * *

When Barry Wheeler arrived at the Oh Deer Diner, the day was beginning to dawn. However, the rain turned the sky dark and it was difficult to find Alan in the middle of all that darkness. Fearing that more Takens might appear, Barry picked up the pace, using his own flashlight to find his friend. He only did ten minutes after his arrival. It was predetermined.

"Al? Al!" He shouted, running in despair to his colleague and kneeling beside him, taking his pulse. It was weak but steady and he looked around: Barry knew how the darkness of the lake could accompany them and he knew it was not safe to be near anyone who had been touched by it.

But that did not matter. Not now.

"Alan? Oh, for God's sake, don't die now, not after all this time! I swear by the Gods, if you-" Barry was interrupted by a sudden touch when Alan, suddenly conscious, took his hand.

"B-Barry..." He sighed, relieved. He did not know why he was there but he felt grateful for being with his best friend. It was the only comfort he had.

"Oh, thanks God, you're alright!" Wheeler exclaimed, hugging his colleague who had been gone for two years "I missed you so much"

"B-Barry, I... I really n-need-"

"Right, right, sorry, my bad!" He said, helping the writer to get up. He had so much to ask, so much to understand, but he knew that wasn't the right time; first, he needed to take him to safety. "C'mon, let's go!"

Under the icy raindrops of the fall, Barry took Alan to the car. He looked terrible, pale, his clothing had become a mixture of mud, water and blood and his eyes were opaque, empty. That was the work of the Dark Presence, Barry knew, but there was nothing he could do. That angered him.

"I'll take you to the hospital!" The agent said promptly. "You do not seem to eat for days, buddy, really!"

"Two years, actually," he replied, containing a weak but humble smile. He had never thought about that until this day; he believed he had been kept alive due to fate, due to the works that he wrote under the influence of Thomas Zane. He would never know the truth, he was sure of it... But he still felt like a chess piece, just waiting to be used at the exact moment. Someone was watching them from a distance.

"Two years... Man, wait until Alice knows you're alive!" Barry exclaimed, excited. But his excitement was taken away mere seconds later.

"No!" Alan almost screamed the word, trembling "Alice must not know I'm alive!"

"What? Why?"

"And no hospital! Let's... Let's go to your house or anywhere else. I-I..."

"Al, I know you're scared, I understand. But you cannot let yourself be carried away by these stories! You need to return to our world and in this world you cannot be healed by merely writing down a line or two on a white sheet of paper!"

"I know, but..." The thing in the distance moved. Alan did not know what it was, but focused on it. It looked familiar... Like a photograph. "I can not... I need..."

Barry sighed. "Great! We will come to my house for, say, and hour, until you calm down and then we'll go straight to the hospital! Deal?"

But Alan did not answer. He was once again delving into thoughts that were not his. He felt terribly weak and when a hysterical laughter echoed in his mind he lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stay with me, damn it! Stay with me!"

Alan returned to consciousness as they climbed the stairs to Barry's room. He was sweating and struggling for breath not because his lungs were injured but because, while unconscious, he had had a terrible nightmare. He did not remember what happened, but he remembered screaming in desperation as he heard a deep, hypnotic laughter. Now, all he saw were the stairs leading to Barry's room, through which he was practically carried as he listened to the voice of his agent.

"Okay, okay, we did it, we did it, that's it!" He continued, helping Wake to sit on the bed. Stunned, the novelist suppressed his urge to vomit and waited while Barry brought him antibiotics, oxygenated water, a towel and a blanket. Barry could not help but notice the long scratch over the man's right arm.

"Whoa... Those things really love you, uh?"

But he got no response. Alan seemed to be in some kind of trance and he barely felt pain while his friend took care of his wounds. They weren't actually deep, which helped a lot; that way, they wouldn't have to waste any time in a hospital.

"Al?"

"Hm?"

"I'm talking to you! Please, don't go silent like that, it looks like you might drop dead at any moment!"

"S-sorry, Barry. I-I..." He began to remember his dream. There was pain, too much pain. And then...

"How did you escape? From the Dark Place, I mean."

"I... I don't know. One second I was there and the next moment I wasn't" He said, feeling his chest tighten in anguish. He took the blanket and wrapped it around his body, quickly receiving a cup of hot tea. He drank it gratefully, realizing he had never felt so hungry in his entire life.

"And all these wounds... Since when...?" Wheeler asked uncertainly. He did not want to hurt the man, he did not want to make him suffer even more, but he was concerned and interested in the subject. Al looked so apathetic; perhaps he would feel better if he talked about how he felt.

The glittering light he saw in the eyes of his friend scared him. It was a sickly, thirsty glitter, maybe...

"Don't worry, Barry. I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine."

Maybe even... Insane.

"Uh..." Barry began, bewildered. "All right, then... Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Suddenly, as quick as it had come, the light was gone. Alan Wake once again had the blank look that Barry had met a few minutes ago. Worse, he seemed more fragile and Barry realized that his lips trembled.

"I... I-I, um..." He looked around, his fingers closing tightly around the cup.

Barry sighed, moved. It hurt too much to see his best friend in such a state. Trying to show affection, he placed a hand on the shoulder of the writer, but his reaction was different from the one expected. Instead of relaxing, Alan flinched and dropped the cup on the floor, thus splintering into dozens of pieces. Guilt flashed in his blue eyes and Barry could swear that he would begin to cry. He almost did but he was too busy remembering how Barry appeared in his dream... Tired... Tortured.

"Look, Al, it's okay. It's me, remember? You don't have to play the strong one all the time." He said with affection. And over these words echoed two familiar voices. The first was the voice of Barry and the second...

_"Wh[-] h[-]ve yo[-] do[-], Al? Y[-]! Murderer!"_

And the second... Was _his_!

_"Because I can, my dear Barry. Simply because I can and I want to see you agonize when I tear your throat in joy!"_

The voice was deep, but audible. It was evil, but sincere. And he was sure it was his. And when the voices went silent, all he heard were screams and cries of pain, puddles of blood forming on the floor and the characteristic laugher of a psychopath.

Alan sought support and found Barry's arms open to receive him. Hugging his best friend tightly, Alan could do nothing but wish that his nightmarishly dream was simply that: a dream.


	5. Chapter 5

When Barry woke up the next day, he found himself alone.

Startled to see the tidy bed - He had slept on the couch while Al slept in his bed - he rubbed his face at a frantic pace and stood up, wondering if he had been dreaming, wondering if his friend was really dead.

"I was happy to see you, pal... I really was" He whispered, allowing himself to remember how Alan looked shocked last night... He felt a sharp pain in the chest.

He remembered a phrase from Alex Casey. "There is no greater pain than watching someone you love suffer and being unable to do anything to help." At the time, this seemed to be a truism.

These words still echoed in his mind as he sat at the table, too tired to look for something to eat.

And they still echoed in his mind when Alan Wake came through the front door.

"Al?!" Barry exclaimed, perhaps more scared than he should. Alan smiled at him, guilty, and stared down in an apology.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Barry, I'm sorry" He said while putting a package of bread on the table along with a pot of butter "I just thought I should do something to, you know, for everything you did for me and-"

Barry did not hear a word. He was too busy staring at his friend's young and healthy face, a scary change for someone who looked about to faint a day before. His hair was carefully combed and - Barry frowned - he wore a suit.

"Barry? A... Are you alright?" Alan asked, concerned. And he received his answer in the form of another hug. Barry was that emotional.

"You idiot!" Barry said, thrilled "You had me worried there! Agh! Weren't two years enough for you?"

"And for you, were they enough?" The novelist retorted, laughing, and the two sat down to have their breakfast.

"Where'd you get that?" Wheeler asked, looking at the clothes of the man before him. "I'm pretty sure you didn't buy it today...?"

"Oh, strange things happen in this world. I, for example, can make things happen merely by writing on a piece of paper"

They both laughed heartily. Barry felt like asking for better explanations but something warned him not to. As if he didn't need to know.

"It's good to have you back, Al!" He admitted at last. Alan gave him friendly pats on the back, as he used to do when their plans ocurred as planned. "It's good to be back", he said and bit his bread. He felt great, renovated, young. And Barry felt happy enough to notice anything.

"Barry..." He resumed, suddenly serious, thoughtful. "I was thinking and... And I changed my mind." Barry questioned him with his eyes. "I'd like to see Alice... As soon as possible"

His colleague nodded cheerfully. Al did not seem crazy, after all, and all those stories about him distorting reality into never ending horrors could stay behind. Barry smiled.

"Why, of course! I knew you would change your mind! She'll be so happy to see you, man!"

"How is she, Barry?" He asked suddenly and Barrry saw in him the worried and caring husband Alice loved so much.

"She's... Well, I think. She suffered a lot with your disappearance, of course, but she's a strong woman, Al. She doesn't remember a thing about being in the Dark Place, though. Did you-"

Barry's eyes widened, caught by surprise; Alan had started to cry, his face hidden in his hands, deep sobs making him shake in doubt and fear.

"Alan, what's wrong? I-It's okay, you're safe, friend! Al!" Barry called, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. He raised his head, his eyes red and swollen... But he smiled, a sad and innocent smile .

"Oh, Barry... It has been so long since..." He sighed, looking down "I... I love her so much, but... She... Does Alice...?"

"Oh, Al..." It was Barry's turn to sigh and he held his coworker hand "Stop suffering for love, stupid! Alice loves you very much. She never stopped thinking about you and she always... You know, she misses you" Barry said, uncomfortable to remember the crying crisis he had witnessed. "Having you back will make her the happiest woman in the world!"

Wake smiled, feeling like an idiot. He knew he shouldn't doubt Alice's love, but a long time had passed... She would have moved on, he thought. But... He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Can we see her now?" He asked, smiling shyly. On the inside, He simply thought on the next step of his plan.

"Well, yeah, I guess so, but what about your wounds? I thought we should take a look in them again, ya know"

Alan tensed suddenly. He should have remembered to keep the wounds in his body... But they hurt more than he wanted them to and it would be ridiculous to go through pain again simply to keep Barry convinced. No; he had been already too humiliated letting a negligible human take care of him as Wake and that was enough. Perhaps later he could let the carcass suffer a little more... But not now.

"I took care of them myself this morning. It is alright, Barry. Scout's honor" He said, smiling, and something changed in Barry. This time, he felt he didn't have to know anything. He was sure of that.

And that didn't bother him. Mr. Scratch smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**This fanfic has been finished almost two months ago... But I wrote it in portuguese and I've been too lazy to translate it. The same with my Ancient Kings story. Hopefully, this one will be done this week :/ Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Alice awoke, embracing her pillow. The screams she had heard in her nightmare seemed to echo through the house .

Wake's wife sat up, confused, and looked around . She was sure something had approached her. Maybe it was her cat, Church, but she doubted it. He was lazy and rarely went to bed with her. She looked at the clock; 9 AM. Getting up quietly, she opened the windows of the bedroom only to be faced with a beautiful day, the sun bright in the sky, the birds singing cheerfully while flying through the city.

Alan loved New York. The two had lived very good times there and it was also the place where they met. If he were here, he would probably have woken up before her. The windows would still be closed and a sweet smell of coffee would have taken over the place. Then, quietly, he would return to bed with a tray of biscuits and coffee, sit beside his wife and wake her up with a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Come on, honey, it's time", he would say and she would wake up with a smile, playing with her husband's disheveled hair. They would have coffee together, would talk a little bit and-

Alice sighed, wiping the tears as she returned the picture on the shelf. In it, she and Alan were kissing on their wedding day. She remembered how he watched her enter the church, smiling with happiness, unable to hide the emotion. Alice hadn't even tried; her makeup was completely blurred and she walked with difficulty. She remembered approaching him and whispering softly: "Damn it, Alan, look at me! The photos will look horrible!"

He smiled fondly, played with her hair and whispered back "I don't care. Just promise me you'll stay by my side and I promise to love you with or without makeup"

They laughed and went up the altar, thrilled. She had cleaned her makeup after that, Alan waiting patiently, and the photos came out beautiful. Now they just brought her pain and she pulled away, trying to distract herself with something else such as feeding the cat. But it was impossible. He was everywhere! His essence remained in the house, his affection, his sweet words that made her forget the phobia she had of the dark...

She washed her face, weary. She was going to watch TV and try to distract herself once again when her phone rang. It was Barry Wheeler; That only discouraged her further: They never really got along.

"Barry?"

"Good morning, Alice! How are you?"

Barry sounded excited, happy. Bastard; perhaps he had got a new contract with the Old Gods of Asgard and was making more money.

"Look, Barry, I just woke up, can you-"

"Could you come here today? Like, in a few hours? As soon as possible?"

"What? To Bright Falls? Did... Did something happen?"

"Ho ho, it surely did!" He exclaimed, looking at his colleague next to him. Alan was nervous, afraid, but excited. Extremely excited.

"Can't... Can't you explain it by phone?"

"Relax, babe, it's no big deal! Don't go getting all worried while coming here. Just come. And bring some clothes; you can stay at my apartment for a while."

"But Barry, I-"

"What did she say?" Alan asked silently. And with that, Alice froze.

"Barry...? Is there someone with you?"

"Let's say there is someone who really wants to see you. Just do not panic and come, baby! We will receive you"

Alice hung up. No, it could not be, that voice... No, impossible. Alan was dead, he was dead and she missed him so much that she was hearing things. But that voice, that voice...

She smiled to herself as she dialed Emma Sloan asking her to take care of the home and Church. She must be going crazy.

* * *

The idea of receiving Alice on the ferry seemed risky to Barry because, knowing the woman, she would have a new crying crisis and would need to be supported. Therefore it would be good to take her to his apartment instead.

That decided, he went alone, put her bags on the rear seats and drove calmly as she stared, stricken.

"Barry, will you tell me what's happening?" She asked nervously. But he just smiled.

"Alice... What would you do if I told you that something impossible has happened?"

"I would doubt it since it's impossible!" She replied in a tone that expressed truism, but she was no longer so sure about what he was talking about. When they reached Barry's apartment, he went first.

"We'll take your stuff later, okay? Just try to relax" He said, smiling, and let her get out of the car. Worried, Alice looked to Barry then to his room's door and as she returned her gaze to Barry, the door was opened.

Their eyes met.

Alan wore a blue shirt and seemed more comfortable. His hair was tousled, rebellious, and his features were relaxed, peaceful. He stopped at the door as he opened it and felt his legs fail him for a moment. He could not believe his eyes. Alice's eyes widened, staring at the man as if he were a ghost. She began to shake uncontrollably, her eyes watering and she immediately felt a strange sensation run through her body. She felt like she was dreaming and, unable to understand what was going on, looked back at Barry.

He smiled. He nodded to her, assuring her that everything was fine, everything was real, and she turned her attention to the man she loved. The words left her lips with difficulty "B-Baby?" She tried to speak, but her lips trembled too much and the tears flowed freely down her face. "B-B-Baby?"

"Alice ...?" Returned the man, leaning on the door. After so long, his heart pounded but not in fear, not in distress. He couldn't remember feeling so happy in his life and tried to walk but his legs did not obey.

"Alan!" This time Alice managed to speak. And when she did she walked, walked quickly, in a surreal way and Alan, unable to contain the happiness he felt, followed her into tears. "Honey!" He sighed and wrapped her in his arms like he had never done before. He hugged her tightly, keeping her near him, protected from all harm. He stroked her hair desperately, as if wanting to make sure everything wasn't just an illusion. She laid her head on his chest and squeezed him hard, her sobs equaling his. A huge weight got rid of the consciousness of the writer and he sighed, cheerful; he had managed to save the woman he loved the most in the world. That was enough.

Barry smiled openly as the two tried to mumble words, but didn't make it. Alan was laughing wildly, his weakness being once again dispersed as he heard the voice of his muse. She was holding his face in her delicate hands, still crying while she faced his clear eyes, the eyes that always brought her calm, peace and had now returned to her. Alice held her husband's hands tightly and he touched her face, wiping her tears away. Both still wore their wedding ring and they realized this at the same time.

"I love you!" He sighed, hugging her again and closing his eyes, himself suffering from a crying crisis. He had felt so alone during all this time, so lost, cold and weak, had suffered due to loneliness and longing. Now he had his wife back. And supporting them, his best friend.

"I love you!" She replied, kissing him tenderly, smiling through tears, allowing their heart to beat at the same pace. Allowing herself to rejoin with the man of her life.

Long minutes passed until Barry decided to interrupt them. Not that he really wanted to, of course; he was too thrilled, but he needed to do it.

"Come on, you two! We can talk inside, come on, come on! I'll take your bags, Alice, don't bother! But you both should go inside!"

They both laughed, happy. They entered the place holding hands, still staring at each other, and once inside the house they restarted crying.

Barry laughed. All would be well.


	7. Chapter 7

Approximately one hour was required for the Wakes to calm down. When they did, however, they refused to be separated and remained seated on the couch together. Alice was lying on the chest of her husband, calm while holding his hand. Alan played with her blonde hair, unable to take his eyes off the one who gave him reason to live. She and Barry were the reasons he endured his stay in the Dark Place during so long and now he had the two again. He didn't need anything else.

"And then he showed up!" Barry told her, as if narrating an epic adventure "He was very injured, poor man, but I helped him of course"

"Injured? What happened, dear?" Alice asked, looking at him and holding his hand tighter. He smiled.

"It doesn't matter, love. I'm fine now." And kissed her on the forehead. "About how long I've been away, I'm as confused as you are. I don't remember anything since I jumped in the lake after you."

Alice closed her eyes sadly. For her, Alan had been kidnapped after losing consciousness in the lake. It was the only plausible explanation. As for Alan and Barry, they agreed that nothing should they tell her, nothing about the Dark Place, about Barbara Jagger, not even about the manuscript. It was better to keep her sane, make of the situation something they could leave behind one day. And so they did.

"Oh, baby..." She sighed, tearing up. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, hey, Alice, honey, it's okay" Alan interrupted when he heard her trembling voice "It wasn't your fault. It happened, but it's gone. I'm here now "

"B-but..." She started with a tearful voice "If...If I hadn't, you know... Bright Falls, it was - It was my choice. I wanted you to take care of yourself. Hadn't I done that without your approval, maybe... M-maybe... "

Alan brought her closer, wrapping her in his arms again and sighed. He could not deny that it might be true. But at the same time he wondered if he wasn't already destined to come. " Honey, no, please... " He said , letting her lie her head on his shoulder "Stop blaming yourself. If... If I had given you more attention, if I hadn't been stupid enough to... To leave you alone, maybe I -"

"Sshh, Alan... You were under pressure. I understand" she whispered and kissed him long and lovingly. He didn't move away. He simply allowed himself to be taken by the feelings that enveloped him and by the emotion he felt. Across the room, Barry looked at the couple without interest. He opened a packet of biscuits and ate alone, wondering if the two would sleep together on his single bed. The thought made him blush.

The following day, Alice and Alan decided they needed to relax for a while. They also knew that people would question when they saw the writer back. But both decided to go anyway and Barry let them to go willingly, taking the time to clean his apartment.

Holding hands, they walked around the town for a long time, simply enjoying the time they had. The day was windy, but the sun shone brightly. However, Alice had been warned about the fragility of her husband and so she walked slowly, prepared for any eventuality.

"You're beautiful" he said suddenly, dreamy, his eyes shining. Alice smiled.

"Only through your eyes, sweetheart"

"I must have beautiful eyes, then" He joked, laughing, not taking his eyes off her. She was really beautiful and seemed to have her a light of her own, as a blessing that enlightened the dark path through which he walked. They headed to a tree to hide from the sunlight.

"Alan, I..."

Alan opened his eyes, trying to breathe with no success. His hands fell next to his body, trying to grab onto something, searching for any support, but finding none. He saw the typewriter on the table and blank sheets of paper spread on the floor when the cloudy tornado passed through the cabin. He tried to scream for help, but he couldn't. He tried to get up in vain, his lungs burning, throat going dry. Around him, the darkness moved and he felt its claws dig deeper into his chest.

"Alan?" Alan!"

Alan blinked, searching for the source of the voice. It was Alice; they were under the tree's protection and she stared at him scared "Honey, are you alright?"

He faced her, confused. He had been on the Dark Place a split second ago, but now he found himself with his wife, a place - He was sure of it! - he had never left. Alice touched his face.

"Sweetheart, you're pale! We better go back"

"No, I... I-I just... I lost myself for a second, that's all" He said, smiling. He wasn't lying, was he? Perhaps daydreaming? He knew that wasn't the case.

But then what?

"Are you sure? Baby, I want to take care of you" said Alice, loving. "Yes, I'm sure. I... I just want to be with you, Alice. Just the two of us. I... I'll be strong," he said, suddenly very tired. Alice was moved; he seemed so lost.

"Okay... But if you feel bad, just let me know!" She said, smiling fondly, and took his hand. He nodded, feeling protected.

The next few minutes went by nicely. They talked, laughed, just stood together and enjoyed their moment together, like two teenagers who had just met. Their relationship had always been like that; they were not only husband and wife but also lovers, companions, friends. They trusted each other all they knew, and despite the fights that ocasionally happened they could always try again. And they were determined to do so.

They had lunch at a restaurant near the entrance of the city. Oh Deer Diner was not far away and it brought bad memories to Alan. Taking the devastating thoughts out of his mind, he entered the place after Alice, hoping that it was empty.

In fact, it was. Alan warned Barry and he was on his way. They could all have lunch together in silence before deciding what to do next .

The waitress approached, bored. She handed the menu and waited in silence until she realized who was in front of her.

"Wait... Alan Wake?" She exclaimed in surprise. Alice and Alan exchanged glares before looking at her "You... You are alive...?!"

Alan lowered his eyes embarassed but Alice smiled. "He... He is still recovering. If possible, we would like some description while we're here."

"Why, of course, Mrs. Wake! This is wonderful! Let me say this, I was very shocked by the news of his disappearance. We all were, actually, but... It's great to have you back, Mr.!"

"Thanks" He said still embarassed. He had forgotten of how known he was, of how famous he was and he imagined the reaction of thousands and thousands of fans after hearing about his disappearance. Thinking about it this way, Bright Falls was a small town; it would help him settle things up before returning to New York.

"Well then..." The woman found her breath "What would you like for today?"

"Three specials? We can try something new here" Alice said.

"Sure thing, honey. And a portion of chips. Barry loves chips."

"So... Three specials and a portion of chips? I'm on it!" The waitress said promptly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Two orange juices" Alice said quickly and Alan smiled; it was their favorite drink since they met. "And a Coke. Barry loves Coke."

The waitress left the couple alone. When she was far enough, they started laughing. "Can you believe it?" Alan asked sheepishly "People still think of me like that?"

"Oh, Alan, honestly. Did you expect, I don't know, people to forget that you even existed or something?"

"Kind of..." He admitted, smiling, but that smile vanished when he thought of Thomas Zane. Minutes later, Barry arrived, thanking them for the chips even before reaching the table.

"Oh, that's my boy! Good going, Al! That's why I love you!"

"Hi, Barry" The writer greeted him back, almost finishing his meal. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, there was an accident on the way. I had to take another road to get here"

"An accident?" Alice questioned "What happened?"

"It was nothing, Alice. A car crashed into a wall, but no one was hurt. Just destiny trying to keep me away from my food" Barry said, opening his can of soft drink. But the way he looked at Alan informed him that it was not just that.

And in this quick exchange of glares, Alan felt the hairs on his neck stand on end.

He looked at Alice, calm. He watched her soft face covered by a few strands of hair. His eyes went down and found her breasts, her waist, her legs... He felt a tingling in the groin and smiled to himself. The things he could do to that body... The way his hand could slide down it, how it could stab it and rip it, make it bleed before light left the woman's eyes...

Alan instinctively put his hand over his chest, gasping for air. His vision blurred and he coughed, a cold feeling in the stomach leaving him dizzy, and he felt as if abaout to throw up. Barry and Alice went to him.

"Al? Al, relax, come on. We are well, all of us! We're safe! Come on..." Barry called, forcing his colleague to come back to reality. Alice trembled from head to foot, but remained focused and got up, reaching her husband. She stood before him and held his face gently, forcing him to look at her.

"Dear... It's okay. You are not alone" She said softly, avoiding to demonstrate her fear of losing him again. Their eyes met and Alice felt a deep sadness envelop her; Alan was breathing heavily and asking for help with his look, his teary eyes preventing him from seeing well. How could he think such terrible thing? How could he look at the woman he loved with such a sick and sadistic vision? He felt terrible, guilty, and wanted to apologize but didn't manage to. He didn't manage to and he never would. The man closed his eyes, feeling Alice's hand into his.

He was already feeling better when the waitress approached, desperate. "I-Is everything okay?" Do you need help?"

"No, it's okay, he just had a relapse. But he's alright!" Barry assured her without taking his eyes off his friend.

"A... Are you sure?"

Alan now breathed slowly, trying to catch his breath. He looked up, dazed, and smiled to the woman, shy "S... Sorry for the inconvenience" He said. He felt so ashamed... But the smile he received in answer calmed him down.

"It's okay, Mr. Wake. Don't worry about that"

"Thank you very much. Come, sweetheart. I'll take care of you" Alice said, wiping the single tear that ran down her husband's face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Writing?"

Alice jumped on his neck and hugged him, hardly believing. "Really? You are?"

Alan confirmed, smiling. He was still fairly pale but feeling better nonetheless and let Alice keep him in her arms for a few seconds. "Last night ... I wrote by hand. Would you like me to read it?"

"If I would like?! Honey, I want it right now!" She said in glee and let him get the sheet of paper he had written on. Barry was sitting on the couch, waiting. He spoke so much about wanting to read it that Alan ordered him to be quiet - He would not read until Alice woke up. And Barry had been quiet, although Alan ensured him that he was just kidding.

"It's just a draft so.."He cleared his throat before beginning to read. There were several mistakes here and there but he could read without problems. Barry sat straight on the couch.

_"It was past midnight when she heard him coming. It was cold and the wind screamed across the closed window. The first thing she saw was a bright light that came from under the door. Then the noise."_

Alan read the entire page. It was a suspense story involving a woman and her son, and an unknown entity who haunted the night. He eventually revealed that the entity would be an angel, which would transform the suspense in an caring relationship with the woman and especially her son, who would see in the spiritual being the father he had never had. Alice smiled sadly as he explained this, realizing that was probably Alan's inner child hoping for protection... She praised him, his writing sounding good in her ears. It was something different, unexpected from him, but it was wonderful to see her loved one writing again.

"I'm so happy, Alan!" She exclaimed, hugging him and taking the sheet from his hand. "Excuse me while I reread it and create a cover mentally" She said jokingly. It was so important for her to have him doing what he loved once again. It meant more to her than he would ever understand.

"Actually, I have an idea for the cover" Barry interrupted, as if demonstrating power to do so. Alan sighed. "Can't you two work together? I mean, just this once?"

"Of course we can. Barry, you watch me create it without giving guesses and then you can show it step by step to the writer. It would be so useful" Alice said, giving a wink to Alan while Barry snorted in disgust. Alan just smiled. And on the inside, he laughed.

_"When you are prepared, perhaps you return, perhaps not"_ a distorted voice echoed in his mind _"And you never will be prepared"_

The news spread quickly. "Alan Wake Returns from the Dead" was the most commented headline in the digital newspapers. This brought problems; reporters demanded an interview with Wake and people on the street stared at him all the time. It took his peace away and he felt even more pressed than before. Let Barry take care of them, he said. But even for Barry that had been a tough job.

"Damn, what annoying people!" He exclaimed one day after entering the room, closing the door tightly. Alan was sitting on the couch, writing while Alice made coffee for them. "Al, it's been two weeks! You better get this over with before they go mad!"

"Relax, Barry. We'll find a way out of it" he said and looked at the notebook. He was writing the book manually; it gave him more work but it was how he better connected to writing again. Alice came from the kitchen with coffee and toasts.

"I will speak to them. If they keep on annoying you, I'll just explain everything to them. I think they will understand"

"Honey, they will not understand" Her husband said, leaving the notebook aside in a particularly striking part of the book. "You know how they are... Thanks," He said, accepting the cup of coffee and kissing her cheek. She smiled, quiet, and sat beside him.

"Well, you can deal with that then! I give up!" Barry finished, throwing himself on the bed. "How's the book coming, Al?"

"Slow" Alan said, laughing. In that moment, the phone rang. Barry muttered, angry, and answered.

"Barry Wheeler... Yes, yes, it's me, what do you- Carter. What? No. No, I said! Within a month, maybe! Or two! Yeah! See ya" And hung up.

"For me?" Alan asked jokingly. Barry nodded. "They want an interview. Damn it, Al. You could be less famous, you know?"


	9. Chapter 9

Alice was fast asleep on Barry's single bed. As the agent had guessed, the couple did sleep together in it. They slept hugged and holding each other safely. But today Alan didn't feel like sleeping. He stood with his wife until she fell asleep and then went to the living room where he found Barry watching TV.

"So, bestseller?" Barry greeted him with a bottle of beer in hand "Want some?"

"No, thank you. What are you watching?"

"Nothing, I just turned it on. C'mon, sit"

Alan did. He sat next to Barry on the couch and, against his will, took the bottle from the hand of his colleague and drank the bitter liquid.

"Wow, greedy! If you want one, just say it! Really, Al!" Barry got up to get a new bottle but Alan did nothing. He simply chuckled to himself and looked at the TV. For a second, he swore he had seen himself on screen, wearing a suit. But it was just imagination for the next minute a commercial about cleaning products began.

"There you go!" Barry said, handing him the already open bottle. For a few seconds they just drank in silence, until it was no longer possible to wait.

"Al... Do you... Do you know that guy who called me this morning?"

"Who, the interviewer?"

"Yeah, that one! I told him we could wait one or two months and... Well, what I want to say is that..." Barry sighed nervously "He was murdered, Alan".

"What?" Alan's eyes widened. He hadn't expected such news, so suddenly. He returned the bottle to the table, concentrating.

"A few hours after we talked. He, ahm..." Barry gulped "He... He had his throat teared open"

Alan felt his heart miss a beat. He remembered his dream. _"Because I can, my dear Barry. Simply because I can and I want to see you agonize when I tear your throat in joy!"_

"It's... Horrible, Al. Whoever did it, the murderer didn't simply let him die, he... He stabbed him several times in various parts of the body. Cut him in piece while he was still alive!" Barry was scared, Alan could see it. And he could also feel it, because he himself was growing frightened.

"B-Barry, I... I-I don't know what to say, I..."

He sighed. "Sorry, Al... I'm really sorry, I... I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be worried or anything of the sort. You have just returned to us, I didn't want... You know..."

Alan nodded, understandable. Poor Barry, having to store such horrible news for himself. Alan was glad he trust him with this revelation. At the same time, however, he felt terrified.

He remembered the man.

He remembered killing him!

"_Oh, Mr. Wake!"_ He said_ "I talked to your agent for an interview earlier, but I thought I wouldn't see you before a month or two, as he said."_

_Alan smiled at the man. Wearing his suit and with his hair combed, he walked up to him quietly, innocently. "Oh, don't mind Barry. I'm here now."_

_"Oh, excelent, Mr. Wake! May we go to my office?"_

_"But of course. Go ahead," he said and walked quietly behind the man. The street was empty - He had guaranteed it would be that way - and the day was bright. They were passing by an overly deserted street when it happened._

_Alan closed his arm around the man's neck, strangling him while pulling him off the street. He took him to the center of some trees and dropped him to the ground, placing his foot on his neck and preventing him from breathing. The man struggled desperately, trying in vain to get rid of him, but it was as if the writer possessed a superhuman strength._

_"I'm sorry, Carter" The man in suit said, smiling "It's nothing personal." And pressed his neck even harder. Carter could not breathe and his fingers closed tightly over the heel of the one who was killing him. Taking a razor from his pocket, the psychopath closed his eyes enjoying the the moment and inhaled._

_"I saw this in a movie once," he said. "There was a barber who killed people and made pies using their flesh" He laughed, finding his story funny or even childish. "But don't worry, you won't be turned into a pie... Only flesh. You know, raw flesh, nothing more than that"_

_The man started to lose consciousness. The fear he felt was not enough to keep him awake and before he could faint he felt a strong hand lift him by the neck. The razor shone against a ray of sun that came through the leaves of trees._

_"Just to make things clear" The madman said "Don't blame Alan for this. He did nothing, you know. He's... He's innocent" and had a fit of laughter, letting the man fall while laughing with delight. Carter tried to get up and run away from the killer, but before he could do it he felt his body squirm from the inside. The demon was killing him._

_"Alright, alright, listen!" Mr. Scratch said, regaining his breath "I should be doing this with Wake, you know? It is so fun!" He emphasized, barely controlling his excitement for holding the razor "To destroy his life... And with my bare hands! Oh, I wish you could see it!"_

_He approached the man. This time he walked determined, focused, and the fun look he had in his eyes turned into an obsessed, maniac one. Carter struggled as much as he could, but to no avail. His fate was sealed._

_"Too bad you won't..." He said and raised the razor "Let's play a little with you and then maybe I'll go to Wake. Who knows" He forced the man to his knees and stood behind him. Holding his head so he wouldn't move, Mr. Scratch placed the razor on his neck and smiled._

_"You will be found soon. Only then what was written will come true" And so he did it._

Alan lay on the floor, shaking terribly. He was drowing in saliva but could swear he tasted blood. Barry no longer called for him, he _screamed_ his name.

"Al! Al! Oh my God- Alice!"

Alice came running to him, instinctively kneeling and calling for her husband. But he didn't listen; he felt drugged, as if his body were a mere cocoon for a far worse evil than he already knew.

"No! No, please, n-no!" He screamed in horror while he who wore his face used of the blood drenched razor to deliver endless blows to the agonizing body on the ground. The man was dying, he was dying because he had killed him and now he was here with his family, putting the ones he loved in danger, allowing his insanity to come to life!

"A-Alan, p-please, baby! P-please,...!" Alice begged over his trembling body. He opened his eyes after seconds that seemed to last hours and stared at the ceiling without actually seeing it. He was fading away. He felt himself being unmade but could still see the terrible scene repeating over again before his eyes. Carter letting go of his last breath... And the man in suit cleaning his weapon of choice with the dead one's clothes.

"Thank you for the courtesy!" He smiled grateful, and pointed at his own clothing "I must keep these clean for the right occasion. I'm sure you can understand"

Alan restarted to cough, choking. Barry called an ambulance desperate while Alice, this time too nervous to help, remained next to him, trying to talk to him but only half words came out. Alan was dying.


End file.
